Haiku and Ryan
by burtonfan422
Summary: An adult Haiku begins to hang out with a man much older than herself, what will everyone think about it? Especially considering the man in question is the father of Rusty and Rocky Spokes. (I have named him Ryan in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea that popped into my head. I actually regretted not thinking about this when I was writing my Thanksgiving story (add a little tension). For the record, Rusty's father has, at this point not been given a first name properly. If that changes, or if someone knows it, I will try to change it. Hopefully, this story will be completed around Valentine's Day.**

Ryan sat down in a coffee shop known as the Burnt Bean, looking deep into the cappuccino he had ordered. He didn't know why, but he was hoping that maybe this hot beverage might give him an answer. Such as why he chose to go to a java joint as opposed to a bar? At least there, they'd be playing sports on television and he'd be surrounded by other guys cheering while having a beer. But he knew that would be silly, cappuccinos don't talk. But he heard something from the stage that caught his attention.

"The wind passes by

Through ancient cemeteries

Spirits live again"

He looked toward the stage and saw a woman in her twenties with long black hair wearing a purple blouse, black pants, fishnet gloves, a belt with a bat buckle and a beret holding a book in front of her. Clearly, she was reading some poetry that she had most likely written. Ryan hadn't been much for poetry before, but he decided to listen in, at least it was something to concentrate on. He sipped his drink as she read more poetry.

"The black cat slinks through

The deserted house of rot

Knowing mice he'll find." The woman spoke her final poem before stepping down.

"Thank you, Haiku, always a pleasure to have you at poetry hour, next up we're having a newcomer," Ryan didn't bother to listen to the name of the newcomer because he was making gestures for Haiku to come over to him so he could say something. She obliged and walked over and sat herself down in front of the man.

"You clearly put some effort into your poetry, it's a little spooky but my son would think it's cool," he told her.

"Oh thanks, what's your son's name? Maybe the two of us can get together some time?" asked Haiku.

"Oh sorry, he's already married, and they have a wonderful baby boy. Say, I just thought of something, have we met?" Ryan asked, now Haiku found herself looking very carefully at this man who was technically old enough to be her father.

"Well, it's not exactly a big town, what's your name?" she asked.

"Ryan Spokes," he answered before sipping his cappuccino down to the last dreg.

"Spokes? Is your son Rocky Spokes his wife Lucy and their son Silas?" exclaimed Haiku.

"Yes, you know them?" inquired Ryan who now had curiosity fill his mind.

"Know them? Lucy and I were best friends for years! I was in the same grade as your son Rusty! I was the maid of honor at their wedding! I might have been named the godmother of Silas but Rusty and Jordan managed to beat me in that department!" she said this last bit with a laugh.

"Well, can't win them all. Then again, with all the siblings Lucy has, it's almost a miracle they were bestowed with that title. Stiff competition, y'know," replied Ryan.

"Well, he's the cutest little thing. Although I feel bad that they technically named him after a friend of ours who killed himself," added Haiku.

"Yup, I still remember hearing about that. But, with any luck, my grandson will be able to continue his namesake's legacy. Y'know, be able to do the things he never got to do," said Ryan.

"Here's hoping, so what brings you here? You don't seem like the kind of guy who walks into a coffee shop on poetry night," inquired Haiku.

"Honestly, I've been asking myself the same thing. Best I could come up with is that I wandered into here by impulse. Driving in the city, had to take a break from traffic, came into the first place where I could get something to drink. What brings you here?" he asked.

"This is one of the best places for me to recite my poetry to a group. My friends and I like it here, especially since Lucy's mom brought us here on a field trip in grade school," Ryan chuckled hearing that.

"Next question? Why were you even driving in the city? Doesn't your wife expect you home at a certain hour?" For the longest time, Haiku could never figure out what impulse her to ask that.

"Well, I was working late at the suit shop, and honestly I'm never really in a hurry to get home anymore. My wife left me and the boys around the time Rusty was starting high school. Once they moved out of the house, I sold the home I raised them in and moved into an apartment. It's kind of lonely there so I guess I find public places where I don't have to be alone," said Ryan sadly. Here, he looked down at his empty coffee cup, feeling just like that after telling his story. Haiku gently held his hand, causing him to look back up at her.

"Hey, it's okay, I mean, rough things happen like that, and your two sons are really good guys who have given you grandchildren. That's more than I can say about myself," said Haiku sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ryan.

"Well, I had a brief dance with Clyde, we found we shared one bond: We had a crush on someone older than ourselves. We thought we could make it work out but ended up just being friends. I dated a boy named Dante for a while, but he broke up with me when his family moved, sadly around the time Silas killed himself. Well, that crushed me badly with a double blow. In college, I had a series of bad relationships, and I just stopped looking. After college, I became a librarian and became so engrossed with my poetry that I never got back into the dating game. So, no husband and no kids," Haiku told Ryan.

Ryan felt bad for Haiku. He patted her on the shoulder, and then gave her a business card saying if she just needed someone to talk to, he was an open book. Haiku couldn't help herself, she hugged him.

**Well, where does this relationship go? Guess we'll have to wait and see.**


	2. A Burger 'Date'

Haiku was at the library, checking in the returned items. It was nice, even with all the available technology people had in today's market that libraries still existed. It was quiet, one could feel nostalgic in these halls, surrounded by books, and if they had a problem with internet, they could easily come here. They were still a staple of any town or city.

"Excuse me miss, I was hoping to check something out," a familiar voice said to her. She looked up and lo and behold, there was Ryan holding two books Haiku recognized as collected works. One of Edgar Allan Poe, and the other was H.P. Lovecraft.

"Of course, Ryan, do you have a library card?" asked Haiku. Ryan actually reached behind her ear and (Haiku knew it was a trick) pulled a library card from behind said ear.

"Looks like you've been trying to hide it from me," he said jokingly. Haiku allowed herself a smile and a guffaw before performing the transaction.

"So, I take it you like horror stories?" she asked as she printed out a receipt for him.

"You might say they're growing on me. I just recently took a fancy to them. Plus, these are technically classics," he said as he took back his books and card. He smiled at her. He began to leave when Haiku stopped him.

"I get off at five if you want to meet up for something. Maybe a quick bite to eat?" she suggested.

"That sounds good," Ryan said happily. Once Haiku locked up the library, she met Ryan at his car and she suggested a nearby place that had opened recently called 'Monster Burger.' When they got inside, Ryan was amazed to see how the place was decorated. It had posters from old horror movies hanging up on the walls. Sections of the walls were actually painted to have images of monsters of cryptozoological lore and info on them. (These are creatures such as Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, the Chupacabra and the Yeti for those who are not aware.) When they sat down, the menu had monster-pun named sandwiches.

"Do you come here often?" asked Ryan.

"Well, let's just say the friends I have and I have become rather fond of it. The decorations suit our liking, if you know what I mean," answered Haiku. Ryan nodded in understanding. The two of them each ordered a beer, Haiku asked for something called 'Nessie's Delicacy' which was essentially a fish patty with lettuce and tomato. He ordered 'Frankenstein's Next Creation' which was a burger with chili and cheese.

"It's not Burpin' Burger, but this stuff is good!" Ryan said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, they do make great sandwiches," agreed Haiku.

"Hey, I know you, you're Lucy's friend Haiku!" someone said. The two of them looked over to the end of their table, putting their sandwiches down and saw who else but Lana Loud!

"Yeah, and I'm Rusty and Rocky's dad Ryan. I remember getting to Skype with you over Thanksgiving Lana," said Ryan.

"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't recognize you right away Mr. Spokes," said Lana, turning a little pink.

"Don't even sweat it, and you know what? We're all practically adults, why don't you just call me Ryan?"

"What brings you here Lana?" asked Haiku.

"Oh, I'm on break from college, and I was meeting up with some friends here. Then I saw you and I thought I'd say howdy," answered Lana.

"Well I'm glad you did, and I hope school is going well for you," replied Ryan. Lana nodded, and after a few more pleasantries, she departed to leave the two of them to finish their meal in peace.

"Y'know, I don't know what it is, but I feel comfortable talking to you. Maybe because you're just more mature than most of the guys I had to deal with in college. You seem to understand me," Haiku said after the two of them had finished their meal.

"Well, guess I had a lot of practice listening to people younger than me. Granted, I'm also significantly older than most of the guys you dealt with in college, so that might be the reason for my maturity. But, as Indiana Jones once said; 'It's not the years, it's the mileage.'" They both laughed at that.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Lana was busily texting Lucy and Rocky.

**For the record, 'Monster Burger' is an actual restaurant in the area I live in, I just thought it would be a place Haiku and Lucy would go to.**


	3. Family Affair?

Ryan was working at the suit shop, having just successfully rented a tuxedo to a groom-to-be when his son Rusty walked in. Ryan could tell by the mere look on his face that something had nerved him.

"Well hey champ, what brings you here? Trouble at work, home, my grandson giving you a hard time?" he asked, trying to brighten the mood. He had never stopped calling Rusty 'champ.'

"Dad, Rocky told me that Lana Loud told him that you and a certain goth librarian were having dinner together the other night," Rusty finally said when he got up to his father's counter.

"We're just two new friends spending time together," Ryan replied.

"Did you pay for her food?"

"Well that's the gentlemanly thing to do. I thought I raised you like that," said Ryan now feeling as though his son was challenging him.

"Dad! Haiku and I went to school together! Do you have any idea how weird the idea you might be dating someone my age is for me?" exclaimed Rusty.

"Well, we're not technically dating, in fact, she told me she had a series of bad relationships so I don't think she's eager to be in the dating game again," said Ryan whose cheeks suddenly turned pink.

"Look, I get it. You're alone, maybe you want to find someone to date. I can respect that. If you want to go onto one of those dating sites, and find someone closer to your age to have a romantic relationship with, I'd be cool with that. Get yourself back in the game and all. But please don't date a former classmate of mine, it feels awkward," said Rusty, his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know, when you started dating Jordan, there were certain facts about her I wasn't a big fan of either. But when you became adults, I knew I couldn't stop you from seeing who you chose. I told you that whoever you hang out with, is your business, I'm certain I can expect you to show me the same respect," asked Ryan, Rusty just rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, back at the library, Haiku was checking out some audiobooks for an elderly woman when who should be behind said woman but Lucy with baby Silas in a stroller, and carrying some picture books Haiku figured she was going to read to the kid.

"Hello Lucy, and how are we today?" asked Haiku, greeting her old friend as she took the books for check-out. She thought it was funny that her fellow gothic friend was checking out copies of the Berenstein Bears. Even if it was to read to a baby.

"My little sister said she caught you and my father-in-law having dinner together. Was it fun?" she asked, not smiling.

"Oh sure, we had a good time. He listens to me, he understands me, I feel comfortable around him, just as much as I'm comfortable with you," answered Haiku, quickly saving herself in the end.

"Y'know, you did have a crush on someone centuries older than you when we were kids, is that what does it for you? You like older guys?" asked Lucy, now she was smiling.

"Well, we're technically not dating. We're just becoming good friends is all, Haiku's normally pale cheeks started to turn pink.

"Well, if it turns something serious, my kid may have a new grandma!" Lucy joked. She thanked Haiku for checking out the books, and Haiku was left thinking: _"I thought her sister Luan was the family comedian."_

Two days later, Haiku and Ryan met up in front of a movie theater for a special showing of Boris Karloff's _Frankenstein_.

"Funny thing, Lucy thought I was dating you and made a joke about me becoming her kid's grandmother!" Haiku told Ryan.

"Really? My son Rusty thought the same thing, I told him we were just good friends, and said something about me dating his former classmate felt weird," Ryan laughed.

"Well, I am Rusty's former classmate, but honestly, I just feel comfortable enough to be myself around you. Besides Lucy, I haven't had anyone really like that in a while," said Haiku, who was now fiddling her fingers together. Ryan hugged her. They paid for their tickets separately, so nobody could say they were dating, then who should they meet at the concession line but: "Lincoln, Lincoln Loud?" asked Haiku. Yup, sure enough, there was Lincoln with his own family!

"Ronnie Anne and I promised the kids a scary movie, and this was playing and well, I felt I could handle an old black and white classic! Kids, you know Ryan, Uncle Rocky's dad. This is Haiku, she went to school with Mommy and Daddy," Lincoln told his two children, Logan and Lindsey. Ryan, being the most paternal figure decided to help pay for the refreshments and they all sat together for the movie. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln later agreed it was odd seeing Ryan and Haiku together, but they thought it best to keep that to themselves for the time being.


	4. First Kiss and Family Time

Ryan and Haiku had just gone through Royal Woods' Haunted Adventure, they both were having a light laugh but for different reasons. Ryan because he was amused at how well the attraction actually scared him. Haiku was laughing because she felt it was over the top.

"It's amazing what they think scares people, but I know in the end, it's just make-up and special effects," said Haiku.

"Yeah, really good make-up and special effects," agreed Ryan. Then they went for some ice cream, Haiku ordered chocolate while Ryan had Oreo cookies and cream. They sat down on a park bench, enjoying the frozen confectionary.

"Y'know, we've been going together for a while, honestly. I mean, you've gone with me for walks in the cemetery, I've gladly gone with you to sporting events. We've gone to the movies and out to dinner, I think we're technically dating. I've just been thinking about that," Haiku said.

"Well, I guess I was just too afraid to bring that up. But yeah, I guess in a way, we are dating. That's not a problem is it?" asked a now very nervous Ryan.

"Oh no no no, I just thought that we should be aware of what we're doing. Also, when we started hanging out, we told everyone that we had just become good friends. But honestly, I think there was a part of me that was only saying that so my friends wouldn't give me a hard time for dating someone who is technically twenty-eight years older than me. But I do like you Ryan, you have been willing to listen to me from day one and you've been a better companion than anyone I dated in college," said Haiku the two of them were now looking into each other's eyes. Ryan was speechless for a moment, before he shook his head violently.

"I'm sorry Haiku. I mean, you're a great gal and everything, but I don't know if us being in a romantic relationship is right. I mean, you were in school with both of my boys. If people see us actually dating, what will they say? That I'm a cradle robber? Or maybe a total creep?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice down. Haiku just held his hand.

"Nobody thinks you're a creep. You didn't even know me when I was in public school. Besides, does the age thing really matter to you? There's a saying: 'Love knows no bounds.' Look at Clyde McBride, he grew up with two dads, and they clearly loved each other, and probably doted too much on their son when he was growing up, but he's a healthy normal guy and a great husband and father now. Your daughter-in-law Lucy, her older sister Luna is in a relationship with a girl named Sam, everyone thinks their cool," said Haiku.

"Yes, but they're a little closer in age to each other. Can you think of anyone else who would be in a relationship like the one you're proposing?" asked Ryan.

"Well, not personally, but there was that show 'Modern Family,' Jay and Gloria had a huge difference in their age, but they were popular with the fans. Then again, all the characters were likable in one way or another," said Haiku.

"I used to watch that show. Okay, so maybe age doesn't matter. If I'm being honest, the moment I met you in that coffee shop, I did feel something special towards you, I don't what it was, but getting to listen to your poetry was nice, and when we started talking to each other, I couldn't help but wonder if I was meant to visit that shop," answered Ryan.

"You said that you wandered there on impulse, I know this might sound crazy, but suppose some divine providence intended you to go there that night, maybe it was destiny?" asked Haiku. For a moment, the two of them didn't say a thing. They just looked at each other, silently. Ryan brought his face a little closer to Haiku's. Then Haiku brought her face up to his, and they shared their first kiss. It wasn't anything over the top, but they tasted the flavor of each other's ice creams on their lips. They separated after a few seconds and then blushed.

"That was certainly something," said Haiku a little embarrassed as she finished up her ice cream. Ryan continued to do the same, he didn't know what to say. After finishing their frozen confectionaries, they continued walking. Then they looked back at each other when they reached Haiku's apartment. They stayed silent for a moment and then kissed each other again.

Two days later, the two of them were having dinner at Rusty's house. Rusty and Jordan already knew about the two of them hanging out together and had already learned to accept it. Will was still grasping the concept of dating and didn't think anything more about his granddad bringing a woman over than he would about any of his family members bringing a friend over.

"So, Jordan, when are you and Rusty expecting the next family member?" asked Haiku, trying to make small talk.

"This little ripper is probably going to pop in about a month. Willy here's excited about being a big brother," answered Jordan. She was sitting next to Haiku and out of nowhere grabbed the goth's hand and placed it right on her stomach.

"Oh wow, quite firm," said Haiku, then she flashed a smile that almost seemed uncharacteristic of her.

"But doesn't seem to be moving around right now," she added.

"Yeah, he's resting now, but he say's thanks for the chicken," answered Jordan.

"So, Willy, why don't you tell us how school is?" asked Ryan.

"It's awesome! We're learning about butterflies in science and Ancient Greece in history!" answered Willy.

"Well it sounds like you're enjoy school, that's always good," answered Ryan. Jordan then turned to her husband who was busy eating his food, and it appeared as though he hadn't even looked up at all.

"Rusty sweetie, is everything okay, you haven't really said a word during dinner?" she asked, finally Rusty looked up, he appeared a tad peeved.

"Is everyone okay with the fact that my dad is dating a woman that went to school with us?" Rusty asked.

"Rusty, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you agreed to let us have dinner with your family, and I thought you had moved past the fact that I was now with someone younger than me," exclaimed Ryan, trying to ease the new tension.

"It's just weird for me, Haiku, Jordan and I graduated in the same class. You're technically old enough to be Haiku's father! With the two of you now an item, it's just awkward okay. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it!" Rusty said. Willy started crying, he hated seeing his father shout like that. Of all people, Haiku was the one who got up and hugged him, made an attempt to console him.

"Rusty, please understand. Your father listens to me, he understands me, he's been a better boyfriend to me than some of the jerks I found myself dating in college. If it makes you feel better, I didn't know your dad when we were at school, in fact, I don't think we met before Lucy and Rocky got married, and even that was just a passing moment. I'm not trying to replace your mom either if that's what's bothering you," said Haiku as she then sat the boy she was comforting on her lap.

"Haiku, can you take Willy someplace quiet, I'll just have a word with my husband and father-in-law?" inquired Jordan. Haiku nodded and took Willy to the living room where she most likely had him watch a little T.V.

"Look Rusty, you have no right to get enraged in front of our son like that. Furthermore, your father and Haiku are adults, and they have a right to hang out with whomever they choose. If Haiku chooses to date your dad, that's their decision and we'll just have to respect that. Michael Douglas and Catherine Zeta-Jones had a major age gap, and they made it work. When Haiku and Willy come back, you are to apologize. Ryan, you're a nice guy, a lot of people might say you're robbing the cradle, but once again, you and Haiku are both legally adults with their own lives. I will say no more on the subject," Jordan lectured.

Haiku carried a now much calmer Willy back into the dining room where they ate the rest of their dinner in peace and continued talking about their work, basic table talk to keep things calm. Ryan later asked Haiku where she learned to be good with kids.

"Let's just say in October, I volunteer to help with story time sometimes at the library, tell the kids a good scary story," answered Haiku as she held her partner's hand as they left Rusty and Jordan's household.


	5. Pizza Night and a Hospital

Two days after their dinner with Rusty and Jordan, the two lovers decided to spend quality time with Rocky, Lucy and Silas. Due to the fact that the two of them were dealing with a baby who at this point was about three months old they ended up with pizza delivery and a movie. (If anyone is wondering, the movie was a Hammerstein Horror film.)

"They just don't make them like this anymore!" laughed Rocky as he helped himself to a slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza.

"Probably because the blood effect isn't all that great," replied Haiku, helping herself to the same kind of slice.

"Yeah well, you have to admit, the performances Peter Cushing and Christopher Lee used to give in these movies were always awesome!" added Ryan.

"They sure were. By the way Ryan, I never understood, where did you and Haiku officially meet? Because as I recall the two of you didn't interact all that much at our (meaning me and Rocky) wedding?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, we met at the Burnt Bean, I went there on a whim, she was performing for poetry night. We believe there was some divine force guiding me there that night," answered Ryan as he looked over at Haiku with a smile.

"There are certainly strange things at work in the universe," replied Lucy as she looked over at her baby monitor, only to find Silas was still fast asleep.

"I have to admit, when that kid sleeps, he sleeps," said Lucy.

"Don't jinx it!" hissed Rocky at his wife. Lucy knocked on the table with a laugh.

"So Rocky, you seem comfortable with your dad and I dating, your older brother Rusty felt uncomfortable about it. Any special reason?" asked Haiku.

"Well, I'll admit it's actually weird for me. But unlike my brother, I don't want to cause a scene. One thing being with Lucy has taught me, love comes in weird ways. I mean, when Lucy and I first met, her sisters tried to change her so that I would like her, but the honest truth of the matter is that I liked her the way she was. Spooky and mysterious," he replied smiling at his eerie wife, Lucy smiled back at him.

"Furthermore, you're a nice girl and you clearly care for my dad, and he cares for so I just don't think it'd be a good idea to for me to interfere," he continued.

"Thanks, and you understand I'm not in any way trying to replace your mom, or is that a sensitive subject for you?" inquired Haiku. Rocky sat still for a moment, and looked at everyone silently, not knowing how to answer. Until Ryan patted him on the back.

"It's okay sport, the fact your mom left us isn't easy for me either," he comforted his son, poor Rocky just nodded sheepishly. They finished the movie, Haiku and Ryan thanked their hosts for the evening and started walking. They were holding hands, not really saying anything until suddenly (well out of sight of Lucy and Rocky's home) Ryan collapsed to the ground!

Haiku got down beside her boyfriend and immediately called 911. She was permitted to ride in the ambulance as the paramedics asked her a variety of questions. She was asked to sit down in the waiting room while the doctors did what their training permitted them to do. A nurse came to see her about forty-five minutes after he was brought into the operating room.

"Ma'am, are you the one who was brought in with the middle-aged man?" she asked.

"I am, is he okay?" asked Haiku as she finally stood up.

"He's fine, his appendix burst which caused him to collapse so we had to remove it, he should be fine to leave in two weeks. We're getting him ready to come back to consciousness so he's still groggy, do you wish to see him?" she asked. Haiku obliged and the nurse walked her into the operating room where she saw her boyfriend lying there on the hospital bed with one of those oxygen masks. His eyes were open, but he wasn't seeing anything. Haiku gently held his hand to let him know she was there. His two sons came in later, they sat by their dad and were there when he became conscious. The group talked for a while, Rusty and Rocky saying they were just glad he was okay, and then thanking Haiku for being with him. After reassurances that Ryan would be just fine and they all had the opportunity to calm down, Ryan told them that it was okay for them to go home. They nodded in understanding, promising to visit him regularly, Rusty volunteering to take Haiku home.

When they got to Haiku's apartment building, Rusty hugged her.

"Haiku, I'm sorry I got upset about you dating my dad. Right now, I'm just grateful that you were there when he needed you. And the fact that you stayed with him the whole time he was undergoing that operation, thanks," he told her.

"I love your dad, and I was more than happy to help him," answered Haiku.


	6. An ultimate decision

In the two weeks following Ryan's operation, he was very popular with the hospital staff, happily walking around the hospital building to get the required exercise. Listening to what they told him. Haiku visited him each evening, as did Rusty and Rocky. Sometimes they would bring their families so the kids would be reassured their Pop-Pop was okay. Well, to be fair that part was mostly for Willy, as Silas wasn't even old enough to understand.

Ryan enjoyed getting to hold Silas in his arms while he sat there in his hospital bed, and even allowed Willy to climb up and give him a hug now and again. Sometimes, one of his visitors would sneak him in a chocolate milkshake. He really would have liked a cheeseburger, but with his digestive system being a bit delicate, that was a major no-no.

One night, a security guard was doing nighttime inspections, making sure that everything was alright. When he stopped by Ryan's room, he saw the light was still on. It was after hours; all patients were supposed to be asleep by now. He went in only to find Ryan was asleep. Sitting in a chair next to him was Haiku, also asleep with an open book on her lap. He saw the two of them holding hands. The guard smiled; he figured Haiku had been reading to him and they simply dozed off. He got an extra blanket from the bedroom closet, placed it over Haiku and turned the light off before leaving the room, still smiling.

When Ryan was finally able to return home, he saw his family waiting for him with a large banner that read: "**WELCOME HOME POP-POP!" **Haiku, who had driven him from the hospital, helped him out and they walked up to the many waiting arms of both Spokes families.

It was not too long after Ryan's operation that he and Haiku found themselves babysitting Willy when Rusty had to bring Jordan to the hospital because she was getting ready to bring a new life into the world. The whole family was relieved that the couple made it to the hospital safely and their new baby boy was named Drew.

It was Ryan and Haiku who ended up taking Willy to the hospital shortly afterwards where they met up with Lucy's family and saw little Drew sleeping ever so peacefully in the nursery surrounded by the other newborns.

"Look Silas, can you see your cousin? His name's Drew, you two are going to be good friends!" Rocky asked his little boy who just smiled in joy as he held his bat plushy.

"It's an amazing thing, isn't it?" inquired Haiku who simply put her hand around Lucy who returned the gesture. Ryan held Willy up on his shoulder and pointed directly at Drew which allowed his grandson to smile. They were all later joined by Rusty who ran over to greet them. Hugs were exchanged many times over.

"Well, looks like a new chapter has begun for you and Jordan, hasn't it?" asked Haiku.

"Well, life is always full of the starting of new chapters. But yeah, we're incredibly happy. Hey Will my man, looks like you're a big brother now!" exclaimed Rusty. His son just beamed down from Ryan's shoulder. Ryan was very happy that he was there on this day, and that he was able to share it with the people he loved so much.

"How's Jordan doing?" asked Rocky.

"Oh, she's doing fine, she's currently dealing with the fact that she doesn't have another life form moving about inside of her anymore, it's amazing, after giving birth, the skin that surrounds her stomach now stretches like silly putty!" Everyone, even Lucy who had experience with that, laughed.

Sometime after the event, Ryan surprised Haiku on her own birthday with a pet lizard who she happily named Giselle after one of her favorite characters in vampire literature. They happily shared the happy occasion with the rest of their respective families, Haiku's parents saying thank you to Ryan for being there for their daughter, they had accepted fairly recently that even though he was closer to their age, he and Haiku loved each other and who were they to judge in today's world?

"If you two aren't careful you might be my son! Although I always thought my son might be significantly younger than me!" Haiku's father joked. Everyone had a good laugh about that. But Ryan, he secretly felt something in his heart that maybe what the man said could be true.

Sometime after her birthday, Haiku and Ryan were babysitting Silas so Lucy and Rocky could have some time to themselves. Ryan watched happily as Haiku seemed so natural with his grandson. Just like she was there to comfort Willy, she held little Silas carefully and made sure he was gently and safely tucked in when it was time for him to go to sleep. After Lucy and Rocky came home, they wished each other good night and Haiku and Ryan found themselves taking the bus. They stopped first at Ryan's apartment building where before parting ways, they sat down on a bench together.

"Haiku, the last few months I've been with you, well, they've been among the happiest of my life. I haven't been this happy since I was actually with, well, I hate saying this in front of you, but my now ex-wife I suppose," said Ryan nervously.

"Hey, it's alright Ryan, I've been happy with you as well. I haven't really had anyone I could count on like you outside Lucy and my family, but I guess it just feels different. I mean, I could go into how the Greeks defined different types of love, but I don't want to bore you with details," answered Haiku.

"Haiku, you stayed with me when I had my appendix removed, helping me and my family through that panic. You have been good with my grandchildren, every time I'm around you, I feel safe in some way. I know we haven't been dating long, but I'm a bit older now than when I first entered the dating game, I'm better experienced in that, and goodness knows our age difference is major, but gosh darn it, I love you!" exclaimed Ryan who gave Haiku a major kiss on the lips which she returned gladly.

"I love you too Ryan, is everything alright?" she asked, hoping and praying that he wasn't going to tell her that he might not have much longer for this world. But he got down on one knee, pulled out a small box, he opened it to her, and inside was a ring with a dragon design and inside the dragon's mouth was a bloodstone.

"Haiku, will you marry me?" he asked. Haiku put her hands up to her mouth and nearly wept.

"Yes, I will marry you!" she exclaimed with pure joy and kissed her fiancé right on the lips again as he put the ring on her finger. They made love to each other that very night in Ryan's apartment.

**I know this chapter is short, and some people might say I'm rushing but honestly, I don't know how much more I can build up to their engagement. The story's not over yet!**


	7. Parties

Well, their friends were now excited about the prospect of a wedding, and they were a little surprised to find out that they were actually getting a jump on the big date. Some of them felt it was a little soon after the proposal, but who were they to judge? Haiku's parents were overjoyed, while Ryan's two sons now found themselves in a state of perpetual teasing, especially at their father's bachelor party.

"Hey guys, remember how Clyde and I danced with your mom at the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Lincoln asked Rocky and Rusty.

"Shut up Lincoln!" the two of them answered.

"Your mommy and I found we had something in common!" joked Clyde.

"It's not funny Clyde and she isn't technically our mom!" answered an exasperated Rusty.

"Darn tootin,' she's your stepmom now!" answered Liam.

"Would you cut it out!" Rocky told his older brother's friend. That's about when Ryan came in and everybody applauded.

_"For he's a jolly good fellow,_

_For he's a jolly good fellow,_

_For he's a jolly good fellow,_

_Which nobody can deny!"_

Ryan took a seat, beaming from ear to ear. Everybody was congratulating him, maybe giving him a few high-fives and pats on the back.

"Looks like you got your zing back!" laughed Lynn Sr.

"I just want to say that I am very happy to have you in our family. And I'm also glad Haiku found someone who I know will take good care of her," Haiku's father added, shaking hands with Ryan.

"Cake delivery!" called out a voice. Sure enough, Zach came in rolling a large cake. Everybody started to clap and out of the cake burst a young woman who immediately started dancing around. Everybody had a good laugh and were enjoying themselves until she came up to Rusty and the two of them quickly recognized each other.

"Polly Pain?" he asked in amazement. She stopped dancing and held still for a moment.

"Uh, this is awkward," she replied.

"I thought you were going on to do sports?" he inquired.

"Well, I'm still on a roller derby team, but even with that I still have to make a few extra bucks," she answered. Now it seemed as though the party was going to come to a premature end until everyone started to chant: "Dance! Dance! Dance!" so Polly danced realizing they were trying to save the party that she was being paid for.

Afterwards, Lynn Sr. approached Polly, handed her a card explaining how if she wanted a job where she could keep more clothes on, he needed a new manager at his restaurant. He still had ownership, but didn't spend much time there anymore.

Meanwhile, at Haiku's bachelorette party, things were just as crazy, her friends were hugging her, and making jokes about how she was marrying a much older man, but no judgement. Then, two very certain girls came up to her, Haiku knew that they would want to talk to her in private so she led them aside.

"Well, I guess in a way, you're going to be our mother-in-law," said Lucy.

"Lucy, I will always be your friend first. Just because I'm marrying your father-in-law, that will never change," answered Haiku.

"Will you consider me a friend as well?" asked Jordan.

"You got it, like I told Lucy, always see me as your friend first," answered Haiku.

"Well, our kids might have trouble understanding that. I mean, they're going to have a grandma who's closing to their parents' age!" Jordan replied with a laugh.

"I guess my prediction in the library was accurate! Y'know, if you and Ryan have kids, they'll have nephews older than them!" pointed out Lucy who actually laughed.

"Yeah, won't that be hilarious! Hey Will, looks like you're babysitting your auntie tonight!" joked Jordan.

"Yeah, and when Rocky and I babysit, we may have to give Silas and his aunt or uncle a bath together!" joked Lucy. The two girls were laughing, but Haiku didn't say a thing.

"Aw, c'mon Haiku, we were only having a bit of fun," said Jordan, trying to be comforting.

"Yeah, and we were only saying 'if,' there's no law saying you have to have kids," added Lucy.

"There's no 'if' about it, I'm pregnant," answered Haiku. Here Jordan and Lucy appeared stunned as they slowly turned towards Haiku, dumbstruck.

"H-how did this happen? Or should I be asking when did you find out? Does Ryan know?" asked a bewildered Jordan.

"The night he proposed we got a little too cozy. We didn't think it was going to matter because neither of us were virgins anyway. We found out shortly after we announced our engagement, that's why we made a point to push the wedding date quickly. So yes, he knows, and he's overjoyed about being a father again," said Haiku, who gently placed a hand on her own stomach.

"Well, we're all human, so I'm not going to judge, especially because you're my friend. Congratulations," replied Lucy. Haiku and Lucy were historically not the biggest fans of hugs but the three of them shared one right then and there.


	8. 2 Big Days

The big day arrived, Rusty had the honor of being the best man at his old man's second wedding. Lucy was the maid of honor and young Willy ended up as the ring bearer. Liam and Tabby's daughter Jean was selected as the flower girl (Rocky of all people recommended her). They exchanged their vows, even after the pastor made a joke.

"You didn't see this happening when you meet her at a younger age did you?"

"Oh no, no, no. As I told everyone, we were not acquainted until Lucy and Rocky got married," laughed Ryan. Everybody had a good laugh about that.

Then came the reception, they ended up dancing to the song "We Belong Together" by Randy Newman. Rusty, Lucy, and Rocky all gave speeches. Rusty talked about how his dad was his hero, and confessing that while he was unsure about Haiku and him at first, he was glad that Haiku was there for his dad when he had his appendix removed, and seeing her with his kids and his nephew, he was glad to have her in his family.

Lucy and Rocky talked about how Haiku had been their friend for years, and now that they could include her in their family, that was a very special treat. Then they talked about how Ryan had always been there to listen and support them when they needed help. Just good talk how they loved the couple.

A few months passed with Haiku moving into Ryan's apartment, even with the baby on the way they kept Giselle the lizard and of course the two of them were blessed with a baby girl who they ended up naming Abigail. Rocky and Rusty's families came in to see the new bundle of joy. Haiku's parents were out of town but they had called saying they'd see the couple and their granddaughter soon. Ryan's two sons were happy about having a new baby sister. Jordan and Lucy held their own babies close up to Haiku's, letting them get a bit of a feel for each other. Willy, not knowing better broke the tension.

"It's a little weird, that's my aunt," said Willy. Luckily everybody laughed because what he said was true. Ryan lifted the kid very carefully up on to Haiku's bed, he gently picked up Abigail from Haiku's arms and handed the baby to his grandson, helping him hold her. He looked at his aunt and smiled.

"But I love her anyway," he said.

"If it makes you feel any better son, when she gets old enough to talk, I may have to hear her say 'our dad' and then it's going to feel weird for me and Uncle Rocky," Rusty told his son.

"Haiku, I think Silas, Abigail, and Drew are going to practically be the best of friends for years to come. Isn't it awesome? Our kids get to be related, who would have ever thought?" Lucy told her friend as she began to bounce her now one-year-old son.

"Well, the universe has a weird way of working, no doubt about that," agreed Haiku, smiling at Willy who was still looking upon his aunt.

"Ryan, can you bring those two a little closer? I just want to hug both of them," she inquired of her husband. Ryan nodded in understanding, and helped Willy carry Abigail over to Haiku and she did just that. She hugged her husband, daughter and adopted grandson together. Jordan handed Drew over to Rusty so she could take a photo. The first of many photos Abigail would have with her crazy family.

**Well, that's my story, I know this isn't a strong ending, but honestly, I couldn't do much more with this story. I tried to make their relationship a bit like Jay and Gloria in Modern Family, but at the same time, I didn't want to be a copycat completely. I'm just glad I reached my goal for finishing the story in time for Valentine's Day. (I thought about having Ryan's first wife try to crash the wedding, but I decided that just wouldn't work well.**


End file.
